Lolita
by GF-221b
Summary: Raivis and Lily are the youngest members of the Starship USS Hetalia. With a few of the senior officers after them, they'd have to find solace in each other... A pseudo-Star Trek cross-over. Liechtenstein/Latvia. COMPLETE  maybe .
1. Lolita

NAME: Lolita  
RATING: T  
FANDOM: Hetalia Axis Powers/Star Trek Reboot (2009 Movie)  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Liechtenstein ;; Latvia ;; Russia ;; Switzerland ;; Belarus ;; Lithuania ;; Others Mentioned | Liechtenstein/Latvia ;; Russia/Latvia ;; Switzerland/Liechtenstein  
GENRE: Romance/Humor/Science Fiction  
SUMMARY: Raivis and Lily are the youngest members of the Starship USS Hetalia. With a few of the senior officers after them, they'd have to find solace in each other... A pseudo-Star Trek cross-over.  
WARNINGS: lolishota, Russia, Swissy, crack, the author making up a lot of crap because she does't know it.

* * *

**Author's Note**: _I have no clue where this came from. One muse said, "Liechtenstein/Latvia!" the other said, "With Belarus as some kind of kick-ass boss character!" and then suddenly we were on the USS Hetalia talking about Klingons and Vulcans and Belarus in the captain's chair._

_And then the lolishota idea. Oh boy. Just… read the fic and review and enjoy and whatever you do with my stuff. Just… open you minds to this fic. Liechtenstein and Latvia are very special characters to me, as are these pairings, because I've never written them._

_THIS IS A ONE-SHOT. If I feel like adding something, you'll know.  
_

_Hope you enjoy the delightful crack I have come up with.

* * *

_

Lily Stein knows there's going to be trouble if she's called on to the USS Hetalia. They aren't short on members or anything like that. She is asked by the captain herself to be part of the Bridge, no less. She is a top pilot in her class, smart in every science and math class, and one of the youngest of her class, too, at sixteen. The only other young student at the Academy is Raivis Galante, and he is called on the USS Hetalia as well, as the second pilot and navigator. But he is one year older than Lily.

Captain Natalia Arlovskaya looks around at her crew, "A fine crew we have, Captain," her commander says, smiling at the blonde lady.

How Commander Vash Zwingli can _smile_ was anyone's best guess. But he seems happy that the young Belorussian captain has chosen her bridge crew carefully, as well as her engineers (Head Engineer was a charming yet brutal German by the name of Ludwig Bellschmidt) and medical staff (Chief of medical was a bright, sweet young Lithuanian by the name of Toris Lorinaitis). The Bridge crew is Vash's pride and joy, with such intelligent people as Alfred Jones; head of Linguistics, and his associates, Ivan Braginski, Elizaveta Hedarvary, and Lovino Vargas. There are others, of course, general Science officers and lieutenants, and some oddball positions that were probably made up entirely. Including one Roderich Edlestein, who is assigned as Cultural Consultant.

_He did take an independent study course back at the academy,_ Vash simply thinks.

A fine crew none-the-less.

Lily is actually quite pleased with herself. The USS Hetalia was one of the most important Starships in the fleet since the Enterprise. Their first mission: a five-year foray into the depths of space to check on some of the other Federation planets. Or all of them, if it takes five years to go through them.

"Ensign Galante, Ensign Stein, are we ready for warp?" Natalia suddenly barks, turning from admiring her Bridge crew to her two younger members.

The yellow-shirted blonds turn their heads and nod, "Ja, captain," Lily says.

"Then let's get going, da?" Natalia asked, ruffling the young girl's hair fondly.

Not only did Natalia pick a lot of fine people to fly and take care of the Hetalia, she picked some of the most brilliant and beautiful girls to accompany her. Elizabeta has a talented tongue and brain that could pick out every language in a heartbeat and immediately speak it. Katyusha Lozinski is bold with wires and dilithium chambers and anything else you could think of. She can fix anything that goes wrong in only a few seconds. T'Sesel is a gentle nurse (and a wonderful Vulcan), but she has the potential to kick her boss out of his position if she wants to, and Natalia knows it. Lily is smart, cute, young, but so very passionate about what she does, and so calm about everything.

"A new era begins. Set a course to New Vulcan and punch it, Ensign… s," Vash barks, and Raivis types in the course to the planet in question. They check on the Vulcan planet first; in memory of one of the best half-Vulcan Commanders in the history of the Federation.

Lily pushes the lever down, remembering to take off the parking brake and every precaution known to every pilot in the Federation. She looks over at her partner and he nods, "Course set and ready, ma'am," he says meakly.

"Thank you, Mr. Galante," Lily replies softly as she pushed down harder. "Going into warp," she calls out.

"Thank you, Ensign," Vash says, rolling his eyes lightly.

His captain sits down quietly in her black chair. Everyone seems busy looking at their screens than what lay ahead of them, but as they go into warp, Captain Natalia seemed very calm looking out the front window. Vash is happy to stand almost protectively next to her before he goes off and actually sits where he's supposed to.

They reach the planet and that's where the real fun begins. They're allowed a couple days off as Natalia and a few engineers go down. Elizaveta is allowed, as is Alfred, for some translation, as Vulcan has adopted its language back and often forgets to use Earth's English when talking to others outside the planet. Elizaveta welcomes the challenge.

* * *

While they are away, Lily goes back to her studies. She does this for fun, and enjoys curling up in her pilot's chair to read the latest theory on electrophysics on the new high-tech PADDs they issue at the academy to store books and textbooks, as well as other kinds of data. It is in her chair that she is first accosted by Vash Zwingli.

"Reading? What use is that for an intelligent creature such as yourself?" the Swiss man asks gruffly from his desk. He is closer to her than any of the other Bridge members. She shrugs as she turns the page using her finger across the interface.

"I like to learn," the young genius replies slowly, thoughtfully.

"Seems like a waste for a mind such as yours," Vash mumbles.

Lily hears, but she is too into the theory that Vash gives up and gets back to work.

* * *

Raivis, on the other hand, uses his time to hide. There is a very hungry looking Russian left behind on the ship without his associates to catch him staring at the young Ensign. But Ivan is there without the calm supervision of Alfred and Elizaveta. Raivis senses the Russian's interest in him and spends most of the time in his room, sleeping or thinking, or writing notes in his own little PADD.

The only time he comes out is mealtimes.

The first day without the captain, Raivis sits with some of the men from the Bridge, which is a mistake, because as well as Vash Zwingli and Roderich Edelstein, Ivan Braginski is there. And that is the start of the bigger, older man's interest. Raivis doesn't speak, and that is odd because every male at that table speaks and laughs and jokes. Ivan wonders why the little navigator says nothing.

So Ivan watches the Ensign, every move, every breath… if Raivis speaks to someone else, Ivan tenses and won't relax until the younger male is alone again. Ivan is very patient though, and very set in his intentions. But Raivis is intuitive and fearful, and soon takes to staying in his room.

The visit to Vulcan is taking more that just a couple of days. Raivis is getting sick of his room, eating and sleeping and reading there. He wants to get out and talk with someone—perhaps that smart girl, his other, his partner—but there is still the threat of Ivan Braginski.

Vash Zwingli is certainly interested in the young girl. She is so calm, so thoughtful in all her decisions. She reads in her spare time, yes, but during meals she is smiling and laughing with the girls left on the ship: Katyusha Lozinski and T'Sesel. The Vulcan and her get into intellectual discussions that are broken after only a few minutes by Katyusha, who, as good with a wrench as she is, was never one for listening to a discussion that has a threat of becoming an argument.

Lily's smart enough to know that Vash is interested. But he's so old, so… she hates to say it, _dumb_ compared to her higher intelligence. He can make his way around a star system, and he's quick to agree or disagree with his captain and pitch in, but he really doesn't have any qualities she likes. He's kind, is the only thing Lily could think of. He hates to read. He's stingy and mean and has a hand on his gun too quickly when he's crossed.

And he seems to be too intent on harassing the poor girl anyway. Good thing she can concentrate better on her books and thoughts and ignore the Swiss man so all he's doing is having a one-sided relationship with her. But still, she'd like some peace and quiet from him.

* * *

Raivis is in the Med Bay due to a headache. The kind Lithuanian is looking for a hypo for the headache as Lily walks in. "Dr. Lorinaitis, sir… I have a migraine again."

_Again?_ Raivis thinks. He's never been in the Med Bay when his counterpart has. In fact, they haven't spoken much to each other besides in the beginning, as pilot and navigator often speak.

"I'll get you in a minute. Oh dear, I believe T'Sesel moved the migraine hypos again," Dr. Lorinaitis says, and moves into another room to search all of the drawers.

There is silence between the two ensigns. Finally, Lily speaks, "I haven't seen you around much. Is something the matter?"

"Ah… no…"

"It's Mr. Braginski, isn't it?" Lily prods, pushing her self up onto the sickbed next to Raivis.

Lily is smart to notice so quickly, "Uhm… yes," Raivis replies shyly.

"I'm sorry. He's big and scary, and I understand why you're in hiding. I've got kind of the same problem with Mr. Zwingli," the German-accented girl says, fiddling with the bottom of the yellow dress she was issued upon boarding.

"Really?" the Latvian whizkid replies. And then, "Why are they after us?"

Lily shrugged, "Because we're young and new and the captain isn't here to kick their butts if they try anything…"

"Oh," Raivis answers, and goes back to being a nervous wreck.

Dr. Lorinaitis returns from the other room with two hypos. Soon the two ensigns are on their way back to being mentally harassed by the older crew members. Raivis can't bare it and takes his counterpart's hand, "Please. I can't go back to my room. I can't go back and hide," he pleads, looking into the girl's deep cyan eyes.

She returns the gaze, looking thoughtfully into those odd violet eyes before she smiles and kisses him fairly close to the edge of his mouth. She is not sure why, but she sees companionship in this boy. "I'll make sure Mr. Braginski doesn't touch you until the Captain returns," she promises.

Raivis flushes but Lily pushes on, lacing their fingers tightly together. "Have you heard the latest on the Dr. Atticus's fight to make Pluto a planet again?" she asks, crooking her cute little head to one side as she studies the young navigator.

"He won't succeed. He's precisely the 112th person to argue Pluto back into our star system as a planet, what makes him think he can do it?" Raivis asks, his stutter fading as he lets Lily lead him back to the Bridge.

And they hardly think about the older men as they get into a friendly argument, batting ideas back and forth, going from discussions about Pluto to the next planet visitation to their uniforms.

And because they can't get a ruse out of the two Ensigns, Ivan Braginski and Vash Zwingli give up, because they've just heard Natalia on the communicator: "Beam us up, Mr. von Bock!"


	2. Saved

NAME: Saved  
RATING: T  
FANDOM: Hetalia Axis Powers/Star Trek Reboot (2009 Movie)  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Liechtenstein ;; Latvia ;; Russia ;; Switzerland ;; Belarus ;; Lithuania ;; Others Mentioned | Liechtenstein/Latvia ;; Russia/Latvia ;; Switzerland/Liechtenstein, Belarus/Lithuania, Russia/America, Switzerland/Austria  
GENRE: Romance/Humor/Science Fiction  
SUMMARY: Companion to Lolita. 5 times Lily Stein saved Raivis Galante and 1 time she didn't have to.  
WARNINGS: lolishota, swearing, Russia, Swissy, guns, copious amounts of fluff, especially towards the end.

* * *

Author's note: It's back…

This time, there's way more Liechtenstein/Latvia as well as other, newer couples. I hope you enjoy it! This is considered one of those five and one challenges, so they're mostly short and fluffy and all that jazz.

By the way, I'M SORRY RAIVIS! I DON'T MEAN IT AT ALL, REALLY!

Enjoy.

* * *

**I. Ivan**

"Raivis, honey," Captain Natalia asked sweetly, holding out her arms. There was a cute little cake in her hands. The girls had managed to use the replicator to give them the ingredients for little cakes that they decided to make one afternoon (Morning? Evening?) while Elizaveta was away with Vash on a mission planet-side.

"What's this, Captain?" the little ensign asked, looking up at his captain with wide-eyed violets.

"I want you to give this to Dr. Lorinaitis," the captain replied, blushing lightly, though the sweetness in her face was also still apparent.

Raivis knew Natalia Arlovskaya was crushing on one Toris Lorinaitis, and vice versa. Toris would swoon after her, and Natalia would let him. That was only way the rest of the crew knew. The little navigator was on his way down to the medical bay right then due to a splitting headache. "All right."

But it wasn't that easy to get the tiny cake to the good doctor. Right after the Captain left him, Raivis was confronted by one Ivan Braginski.

"Oh… hello, Mr. Braginski," Raivis muttered behind his hands.

"You know, she used to just make cakes for me?" Ivan began, carefully taking the cake from the shorter male's grasp. He inspected it, then put it on the tiny shelf in the wall behind him.

"Tell me, Mr. Galante… what has Dr. Lorinaitis have that I don't?" Ivan asked Raivis, stepping close to the seventeen-year-old.

"Uhm… you're her brother?" Raivis asked, hands planted behind his back as he stepped into the wall, stuttering and shaking under Ivan's plastic gaze.

"She loved just me; no one else. She worshipped me. Then she became captain of the starship Hetalia and everything changed. She got bolder and more distant from me… all I wanted was for someone to love me and the woman who used to be the only one falls in love with her Chief Medical officer!" Ivan continued, hardly hearing the young blond.

"Mr. Braginski, can I please go give this to Dr. Lorinaitis? I have a headache right now and—"

"Listen to me, Mr. Galante," Ivan said, on the verge of going into hysterics.

"Uhm… okay," Raivis had no choice.

Ivan took Raivis's meek reply to pounce on the younger boy, holding him close to his big chest. Raivis mewled unhappily against him, but the bigger male began weeping and talking wildly about this and that. Raivis couldn't understand any of it, and whimpered uselessly against him.

"Hey… hey!" another voice chimed from down the hall.

Little Lily Stein had been looking all over for Raivis, wanting to give him the cake she had made with the other girls. When she found Raivis, he was pressed between Ivan and the wall of the ship, whimpering while Ivan talked incessantly about… whatever.

"Get off of him, you big ugly brute!" Lily cried, putting the cake hastily next to the one Natalia had made and ripping the two apart. Lily grabbed the two cakes (confused a little) and Raivis's arm and ran down to the medical bay, "Captain!" she cried into her glorified walkie-talkie, not bothering to wait for an answer, "You're brother is whimpering in the hall on the second floor of the ship! Raivis was in deep in something involving him!"

"Th-thank you, Lily," Raivis said, once he'd regained his breath and mind.

"No problem," Lily replied, kissing his cheek.

He flushed, and then remembered the cake, "Oh! Oh! Dr. Lorinaitis!"

**II. The Beast**

"He only wants to be loved," the Belorussian captain was saying as she, her chief of engineering, Katyusha, and the lovely Hungarian translator Elizaveta lounged in the cafeteria, which had been outfitted with couches for those who were waiting for the planet-side team to get back.

Poor Raivis Galante had volunteered for this mission, as well as his brother, Eduard, and a grumpy Englishman by the name of Arthur Kirkland. The ardent way Raivis had gotten to go down planet-side was because of an encounter (many, actually) with Natalia's older brother, who was at this moment emotionally compromised and laying in the medical bay, being treated by T'Sesel and many other doctors and nurses.

"Well, he could go for someone older. I hear Alfred's on the market," Elizaveta said. "Lily really cares about Raivis, and you can tell he cares a lot for her too… Ivan has to know that Raivis is off limits, right?"

But Natalia and Katyusha's brains were all ready in gear. At that moment, Lily walked in to the cafeteria and made an order on the replicator.

"Mr. von Bock is planet-side, so can you beam the others up when they need it?" Natalia suddenly asked the Ukrainian engineer.

"Actually, I can't," Katyusha replied, gears working, "Alfred asked me to fix his translating consol, so… yeah."

"I don't think anyone can… hm. I'll figure something out," the Captain replied, stretching and getting up.

"I can do that," Lily muttered, her eyes looking behind her at the three. No one had heard her, but she filed away the information in the back of her mind anyway. She ate her food in silence and went back to her reading up on the Bridge.

A few hours later she was disturbed by Eduard's voice on the radio, "Holy sh-, Hetalia! Beam us up! Raivis is headed toward a cliff, pursued by a rabid wolf-like creature!"

"Beam from two places at once?" Vash asked as the radio clicked off.

"I can do that!" Lily cried, pointing at the equations on the screen of where Raivis, Arthur and Eduard were situated. She looked down at the paper she was reading: a paper by one Montgomery Scott, the second thesis in a grouping of about five about how he had beamed two people from two separate locations (and used detonators to blow his ship, the USS Enterprise, out a black hole), and grinned, standing suddenly. She glanced at one of the Italians who was filling in for Raivis, "Take the con."

The Italian glared at her, 'I like the other brother better,' the German girl thought before she ran out, confusing many of her friends in the process.

She ran down to the transporter room, grabbing Eduard's vacated seat and putting on his microphone. "Just a minute, I just need a minute to lock on to your signals!" she shouted, first finding Arthur and Eduard, who were sitting pretty in one place. She saw Raivis running blind and tapped in the equation Scotty had used to lock on to both locations, even with Raivis fevered running… toward a cliff. She ignored the beast that was following the young ensign and…

A successful beaming. Raivis was still running, so Lily got up, stopping Raivis in a full embrace, just as Natalia, Alfred, and Vash came in to the room.

"Did you do this, Ms. Stein?" Vash asked.

"You forgot your Mr. Scott," Lily replied as Raivis panted in her arms.

Vash blushed, and Natalia carefully took the boy to lead him and the other two who had materialized a second before the Latvian whizkid.

**III. Vash**

Raivis finally felt safe: Alfred had gotten up the courage to ask Ivan down planet-side with him, and they had coupled up down there after a particularly devastating event took place, costing Alfred to contract a strange disease that had him out for a good week afterward. Thank goodness it wasn't fatal or contagious.

But that was only half of the enemy. Vash, though he couldn't really get a rise out of dear little Lily, still resented them both. He was still interested in Lily, but he was more vindictive with Raivis for it.

Raivis was never around, still, when people went planet-side, because he and Lily would constantly be around each other, excluding people as often as possible. Lily would go to her room when Raivis went planet-side, but was always there when he got back, and vice versa. But nothing had really happened between the two except chaste pecks on the cheeks and varying degrees of hugging and cuddling.

"Mr. Galante?" Vash asked, surprised that Raivis was alone and not holed up in his room. Lily had been kidnapped by the other girls of the ship, and who knows what the others were doing with the poor girl. That left Raivis alone and unguarded.

"Can I help you, Commander Zwingli?" Raivis asked.

"Just wanted to… talk," Vash said.

He didn't want to hurt Raivis in anyway. That would give him a swift ass-kicking from Natalia, who clearly loved her dear little ensigns like she might love her own children (is THAT what she and Dr. Lorinaitis were up to?), so he decided to use the next best tactic for knocking Raivis down a few notches.

He sat across from Raivis, staring him down to intimidate him. Raivis felt the gaze and looked down at the replicator chicken he was about to consume. "You like chicken?"

"I just felt like eating it tonight, sir," Raivis replied weakly.

"That's good. You seem skinny and not as strong as the others. You need protein," Vash replied, his voice still monotonic.

He could see his prey starting to sweat. "You and Lily seem really close these days."

Raivis blushed, "Uhm… yes?"

"You haven't kissed her yet, have you?" Vash asked.

"Uuh… n-n-n-no, sir," Raivis replied, blushing deeper. His chicken was getting cold, but he was much too embarrassed to eat anything.

"That's too bad. You might lose her because of that…" Vash replied, grinning wickedly inwardly.

"Wh-What?" Raivis asked, now looking at the Swiss First Officer.

"How dare you, First Officer Vash Zwingli," Lily said, striding over and standing over him menacingly. "Raivis Galante has been nothing but a gentlemen to me. He's just not ready to go farther with me and I'm just fine with that. Get out."

Vash sneered at her and would have said something, had he not seen the Captain behind her, and quickly left.

The girls high-fived just as Raivis ran out from the table and embraced them both, making them both giggle happily.

**IV. Planet-side**

Now that he knew the captain was after him because of her fierce love for her ensigns (her children), Vash stayed as far away from both Raivis and Lily as he could. He still gave orders to them, but he was supervised closely by Captain Arlovskaya and, later, Roderich Edelstein. The latter male and Vash grew closer because of this, and soon, there was nothing weird between the ensigns and their commander but a fierce shared loyalty to the people aboard the USS Hetalia.

For the next mission, Natalia went down with Lily and Raivis, and a silent Japanese blue-shirt named Kiku Honda.

The planet seemed friendly enough, and Lily and Natalia went with the matronly Queen, the only ruler of the matron-centered civilization. The boys stuck close, but they were treated like children, which was hardly nice, but it was how the planet was run.

Natalia interviewed the queen privately, and that was when Lily, Raivis, and Kiku decided to explore the planet's castles and streets, looking for adventure and, mainly, something to do. But the people of the planet seemed to look down at them. One girl with two boys? No boys seemed to be even outside…

"Did we forget something?" Kiku asked nervously.

"Yes… no males are allowed outside during the day!" a voice shouted before, quite out of the blue, an alien women came out of nowhere and stabbed first Kiku and then Raivis. They fell on the ground, bleeding from a wound right under the last rib.

The woman was gone by the time Lily figured out what the hell just happened. She quickly took her boots off and took off her very heavy woolen socks. She pressed one to Kiku's wound, and then one on Raivis's, placing their heavy hands on the socks to keep them in place. They looked in pain: eyes squeezed shut.

"Natalia… Kiku and Raivis have been stabbed, I'm taking them back on the ship…" she said smoothly into her glorified walkie-talkie before she clicked it off and clicked it on again, "Stein to Hetalia. Please beam up Mr. Galante, Mr. Honda, and myself. Have Medical Bay on standby please…" she said, intertwining her fingers through Raivis as the white light surrounded her to transport her back to the ship.

**V. Sickness**

It had been a few weeks since the incident planet-side. Dr. Lorinaitis was thorough and didn't let anyone but Kiku's half-brother, an intelligent yet strange man named Yao Wang, and, of course, dear little Lily in to the Medical Bay unless he was ordered by his captain to let someone else visit them, such as herself.

Once they had been discharged, Natalia hung around them both, and when she couldn't be at two places at once, she had Dr. Lorinaitis keep an eye on Kiku. Kiku was another doctor, after all.

Raivis, of course, she could watch while she was on the Bridge, which she often was.

Lily kept a close eye on Raivis, but she trusted him not to get stabbed while they were on the USS Hetalia. The only one who truly wanted his head was Vash, and Roderich was keeping him calmed and distracted. (That was Natalia's fault as well, but all the girls were happy the gun-happy First Officer was occupied.)

So when Raivis got sick, both Lily and Natalia were the first to notice. Raivis got tired doing the littlest things, including typing in the coordinates, which he was supposed to do. So Lily had both Vargas twins take their spots on the con as she rushed him down to the Medical Bay.

"Lily! Raivis!" Dr. Lorinaitis exclaimed.

"He's fatigued, and even being near him like this, he feels like he's burning up!" Lily cried, getting him situated, sitting, on one of the beds.

"I'm f-fine, Lily, honest!" the blond Latvian replied, cheeks flushing not only from the sickness but of being cared for (Raivis was conscious of it this time) by Lily.

"No you're not. Don't be an idiot," Lily replied tensely, putting the back of her hand against Raivis's forehead. He flushed deeper as Dr. Lorinaitis came by with a hypo and a pail of cool water. He scanned the boy for a minute before he took up the hypo in his delicate hands.

"Just a small fever. This should calm it some, but I will want him to rest down here for a day. Shall I pull up your chair, Ms. Stein?" the good doctor asked.

"Yes please," Lily replied.

Lily began dabbing the Latvian's forehead while Dr. Lorinaitis put the hypo in his neck. Raivis cringed before the needle was put in and looked towards it, but Lily grabbed his chin and made him look her in the eyes. Aqua looked into violet and vice versa, and Raivis hardly felt the sting of the hypo. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly as Dr. Lorinaitis pushed him gently onto his back.

"Thank you so much for helping me out on this mission…" he whispered as Dr. Lorinaitis finally left. "I'm sorry I'm not… very capable."

Lily smiled serenely as she sat down on the chair that had been her bed when Raivis had been stabbed, as well. "You are capable, Raivis. You just need the right push."

**VI. Romantic Flight**

"I love it," Natalia said, smiling at her little ensign.

The Latvian whizkid blushed and smiled, "So we… we can?"

"Of course! I'm going planet-side when we arrive, with Vash, Roddy and Ludwig, so you have several days to do whatever you want. I don't want you crashing, though."

"No, we won't. Thank you captain," Raivis said, nodding his head and smiling bashfully.

And that was how Raivis had obtained the transport ship, and was whisking Lily Stein away from the USS Hetalia for a couple of hours while his captain and fellow shipmates were otherwise compromised.

"When you said you wanted to show me something, I didn't expect a tour of the stars, Raivis… what's gotten into you?" she asked, looking over his shoulders as he tried to figure out how to start the damn thing. "Need any help?"

"Not this time," he said fiercely, tapping a few buttons and putting in a few coordinates. He wouldn't ask for Lily's help, nor would he allow her to help him. Not this time.

Finally, the engine purred and he safely pulled away from the dock, opening the door to the recesses of space. They moved out smoothly, closed the dock bay, and Raivis carefully maneuvered them away from the bigger ship.

Lily leaned over Raivis a little as she looked out the front. She would have sat down, but the windows near the back were tiny, and she liked to be close to Raivis. "Wow… that star over there is actually a binary system? Even from the bridge of the Hetalia you can't really tell…" she said, peering out into the dark.

Raivis smiled, "Yeah… I've got a special place in mind, though, so we should be getting there right about…" even as he was speaking, Raivis was pulling out the coordinates and was looking at his radars. He smiled, "…now."

Lily suddenly gasped. They were approaching one of the moons of the planet Natalia, Roderich and Vash were probably on right that second. It was an icy blue planet, but it was turning colors due to this star system's gravitational pull. The magnetic field was making the dust move out to the moon from the planet's rings, and the colors of the rock and ice was turning the moon from blue to green to purple and back to blue.

"That's beautiful! The Aurora Moon!" The short-haired German gasped, putting her hands to her mouth.

Raivis stood, having carefully put on the autopilot and put one arm around Lily's waste, pulling her close to him. Her hands fell away from her mouth, and she grabbed his free hand with the hand farther from him, lacing their fingers together. At first this closeness made both their hearts race, but Lily soon lifted her head from staring off at the moon to meet Raivis's pretty violet eyes. She smiled, laughing lightly.

"I love you laugh, Lily…" he said.

"I love your eyes, Raivis…" she replied, grinning coquettishly.

Raivis moved his head down a little, startling Lily only a little before she felt her head move upward, daring Raivis to meet her in the middle. She soon felt Raivis's breath on her lips, and moved the extra few inches so their lips were touching. When they parted only a few seconds later, Lily breathed out, a little flustered. Raivis came out of it and laughed a little at her blush, "I love you."

Lily was deliriously happy now. "I love you too."


End file.
